Concrete Angel
by Correa Potter
Summary: Harry has an older sister who protects him from their uncle and she pays a big price for the life and safety of her brother
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Martina McBride's song Concrete Angel

3rd person POV/ Kenton

Kenton and her younger brother Harry were getting on the train with their worn out trunks. Though nobody noticed, they had on the same robes they wore last year. They were the only ones already wearing their robes aside from prefects and heads. They got to the school in what seemed like minutes.

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
__Nobody knows what she's holding back  
__Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday  
__She hides the bruises with the linen and lace, oh_

They weren't suspected of anything until the end of the week. Kenton raised her hand to answer a question and her sleeve slipped down, revealing a large hand shaped bruise. She quickly lowered her hand and fixed her sleeve. She knew she would regret being alive if Uncle Vernon found out.

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

That night, she cried herself to sleep. She had a dream that she was with her parents and her brother was with a caring family. Dream Harry remembered his sister, but he knew she was happy. In the morning, Kenton remembered the dream and wished it could be like that.

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
Where she's loved concrete angel_

She went home for Christmas break, but made Harry stay at Hogwarts. She came back very weak and tired. Every night she cried herself to sleep when she came back. One night, she finally broke and the pain got to her. Some of her cuts were infected and her broken rib managed to puncture her heart. She died that night.

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear but they turn out the lights  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it will be too late_

As she was taking her last breath, she whispered, "I hope you don't forget me, Harry." She was closing her eyes and when she opened them she was with her mum and dad. Kenton was with her family and it was starting to be like her dream.

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
__In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
Where she's loved concrete angel_

Kenton watched as her coffin was put in the ground and as a painted statue was placed over the grave. The statue was of a young black haired girl with blue eyes and pale skin. She was wearing blue jeans and a black baby tee with a broken red heart on the front of it. It was to resemble Kenton's favorite outfit.

_A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot_

Kenton walked through the people and she and her parents went to a place they could be happy. Harry was adopted by a family with the last name Carmen** (pronounced Care-men)**. Harry was happy with the family and Kenton was happy with her parents.

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
Where she's loved concrete angel_

I'm working on a sequal for this called No Longer A Concrete Angel that will be about Harry growing up as Jake Carmen Kenton watching over him though Harry doesn't know. I won't give to much away besides the fact that you won't have to wait long to read it.


	2. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Epilogue

In Hogwarts, a memorial was made for Kenton Lillian Potter. In the memorial were a bunch of rooms for kids who were taken from abusive families.

There were display cases in every room but the bedrooms showing muggle and magical pictures that showed Kenton with her brother and her friends and items that belonged to Kenton when she was alive. In the kitchen, there were pictures of Kenton cooking or having fun with the house elves at Hogwarts or with a yellow haired Nymphadora Tonks or her brother. There were also items that she had with her in the kitchen. In the entry room, there were pictures of her studying and working or helping the Weasley twins with their pranks. Above the fireplace was a magical portrait that showed her in a pink corset dress with purple streaks that she used to love. The dress looked like a gothic style dress that she found online because she gave the picture to the dressmakers. Kenton would talk to the students or help them with work. The cool thing about her portrait was that she could come out of the portrait in a ghost like form. There was a similar portrait in the hall upstairs that showed her in her favorite outfit of dark blue jeans and a black shirt with a broken red heart. One bedroom had her belongings in it. The room that was for fifth or sixth years had her dress she wore to the Christmas ball in her third year. It was the same dress her portrait in the entry room had on. That was all anyone knew about. Rumor has it, Kenton hid some of her belongings in a secret chamber that could only be opened by the most desperate person in a time of great need. Another rumor, is that the chamber holds the secret to awakening Kenton. However, we could use a whole page/chapter telling just the rumors of what is in that chamber. I might do that after this chapter is finished and post it in this story. So anyway, that is what the room looked like. Let's go see what Harry is up to now.

XxXxXxXxX

Harry James Potter was currently in the British Ministry of Magic being adopted by the Evans Family and becoming an American citizen. He would go to Salem Witches School since they now accepted boys. He missed his sister but he knew she was in a better place and that she was happy and carefree with their parents.

He had a younger brother and sister now. They were little angels. He did what his sister would have wanted him to do and he moved on but he still remembered Kenton. He laughed at all the antics of his 8 year old brother and sister. He would make new friends in America.

There was one thing he wondered though. He wondered if his sister would still look like the 16 he had last seen when he died. He laughed a bit at the thought that his parents were only 5 years older than Kenton if they stayed the same age that they were when they died.

Harry stayed in school until the end of the year. He passed his fourth year with all perfect grades. He knew his real family was proud of him when he felt a slight breeze rustle his hair like his sister used to.

"I love you too, Kenton" Harry muttered when the breeze died down. The wind left slowly like Kenton when she left the room.

Sometimes when he listened closely, he could hear the wind and the water speak to him. It was as if Kenton had never left sometimes. There were times when he would even hear what sounded like his parents talking to him. It was that or he would hear Kenton and their parents talking and laughing like they were on a picnic. Sometimes he would hear a mysterious giggle like a baby.

Though Harry didn't know it, Kenton had been pregnant for the last few months of her fifth year but Madams Pomfrey had to perform and magical version of a muggle c-section. The baby survived the last month of her school year but it was too small and weak to survive any longer. She had named her baby boy James Harry Potter. She gave Madame Pomfrey a letter for her brother so he knew he did have a nephew at one time. Harry didn't receive that letter until the day before he left for America.

"I can't believe it. I used to be an uncle" Harry muttered, tears streaming down his face in sadness and joy. Sadness for the unnamed child who died before his mother and joy that the mother and son were back together. I guess I should stop now before I give away the whole next story.

That's the end. I finally finished it. I'll see you later.


End file.
